The Ring
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Tony goes shopping for Steve and Bruce is there to help out when Tony doubts himself. Light Slash mentions of Steve/Tony Fluff. One-shot.


Here's another Avengers fic (: Review?

* * *

**Title ::** The Ring  
**Disclaimer :: **I don't own our superhusbands.  
**Summary ::** Tony goes shopping for Steve and Bruce is there to help out when Tony doubts himself. Light Slash (mentions of Steve/Tony) Fluff. One-shot.

"What...what if he doesn't like it?"

Bruce stared at Tony with one of those looks that clearly stated 'I'm-sorry-but-are-you-really-hearing-yourself-right-now-seriously-Tony-seriously'.

Tony glanced at his science-bro before looking back down at the ring in front of them that rested on the glass panel.

"You're insane." Tony didn't respond, just kept his eyes on the piece of jewlery.

"What if he says no?" Bruce could hear the weariness in Tony's voice. He was genuinely worried that Steve wouldn't accept it.

"Tony, you could have gotten him a ring pop, he would still say yes. He's going to love it."

"You don't know that." Tony retorted.

"Yes, I do." Tony's eyes finally met his.

"How? I mean-" Tony paused for a moment to come up with the words.

"Cause, Tony. I know both of you and it's easy to see. You love him, and he loves you just as much - if not more." Bruce spoke quietly, eyes softer than before.

Tony gave a faint smile at the words, even though he figured there was no way that Steve could possibly love him more. "Okay, okay, like how did you and Thor know?" Tony looked over at him.

Bruce couldn't resist the smile at the mention of his own husband. "You just_ do_ Tony."

"_How?_" Tony whined. Maybe it was his need to always have an answer for every question, an explanation for everything he didn't already know (which was a very small list of things) - that was the scientist in him.

Bruce saw this and smiled a bit more. "Okay, fine, you wanna know?" Tony nodded. "It's the fact that you two make breakfast together, and the way you two cuddle on the couch when everyone is up watching movies or tv or something. Like that night you fell asleep when we stayed up watching all those Mythbusters episodes and pointed out their errors and better ways to conduct the experiments-"

"We still need to try out that exploding phone booth." Tony commented softly.

Bruce laughed and continued. "But, that night, while we were all heading out to go downstairs, he picked you up off the couch and started to carry you back to bed and you didn't even stir when he picked you up. You just sort of burrowed against him and said something then he smiled and I will admit, it was kind of adorable. Plus, not to mention that he's the only one who can coax you out of your lab after you disappear in there for days. "

Tony smiled softly. Steve was like that, super-solider-strength allowed him to pick Tony up whether Tony wanted him to or not. Tony enjoyed the times Steve would scoop him up and allow him to sit in his arms to make-out with him or kiss his neck the entire time Steve tried to get them to their bedroom. Steve usually picked Tony up after he fell asleep on the couch. There were the couple of times that Steve would come out of nowhere and pick him up, push him against the wall, and basically have mind-blowing wall sex or in the shower - not that Bruce need to know that bit of information though. Of course, then there were the couple of times that Steve's strength allowed him to come into the lab at around three or four in the morning and quite literally man-handle Tony back to bed - not that Tony really complained about that after a while either.

"It's the way you look at him, and how he looks back like you're his entire world." Bruce continued. "You're always a bit more happy when he's around...I saw you two on the balcony the other day."

Tony mind came back to reality as he caught Bruce's words. He looked over at the other scientist. "You did?"

"Yeah, I came up to see if you wanted to join Thor and I for breakfast, you were sitting on his lap in the lounge chair together and already eating. Tony...I never saw you more happy to be somewhere - except your lab - but, even then...it wasn't the same type of smile. Steve was talking and smiling and you were laughing and even from behind the windows on the other side of the room, when he kissed you I could feel the love."

"I didn't know you came up." Tony commented.

"I didn't want to disrupt you guys, I wasn't going to." Bruce paused for a moment. "Don't worry though, once he pulled you closer to straddle his lap, I left." Bruce laughed, and Tony couldn't help but laugh too.

Their laughs faded after a few moments and Tony took a ragged breath, eyes casting back down to the little ring in the little box that could either make his life or destroy it. He reached out and picked the box up, examining the elegant silver band inside.

"He'll say yes." Bruce reinforced softly from beside him after a moment.

Tony gave a single nod after a moment. "Okay." He took another deep breath then swallowed. "Then, I'm going to do this." He placed the ring back on the glass and nodded over towards the jeweler across the floor that had been sort-of-not-really helping them.

Bruce put hand on his shoulder with a light encouraging shake to it. He smiled at his friend. "Steve'll love it."

Tony smiled back. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Another Tony/Steve cutesy little fic. I hope you liked it. Review if you did (: Please?


End file.
